In True Love comes Mass Panic
by TCONilhilm
Summary: Valentines day has come to South Park! Everything is going as usual until the boys over hear about these little things called love bugs, the girls have that kind of power? Well then, someone was getting screwed over weren't they? But who is exactly? The boys or the girls? (Rushed summary)
1. Chapter 1

Wanted to write something fun and cute for V-day, since I don't have one this year might as well make someone else smile right? Sorry if it sucks as a humor story it's not my strong suite. Lets go!

* * *

Valentines day was actually what you would assume when you were in South Park, kids would talk about it and bring candy for their friends and class for the day. Some of the kids actually having someone to spend the day with but most of them not. But that didn't stop it from getting weird every now and then.

All the kids were at recess, the boys were playing football and the girls were on the equipment talking about things. Kyle looked over to Stan when Craig was running with the ball.

"Hey what do you think the girls are talking about?" Stan blinked and looked at him

"Probably about who's gonna be their date this Wednesday. They all want to make sure none of them go after the same guy. Or something like that anyways." Stan said with a shrug as, Kyle couldn't help but frown as he looked back to the girls again.

"Yeah but, I dunno something seems off this year, like the girls seem to be planning something. Have you heard anything from Wendy?" Stan frowned at that and looked down kicking the snow.

"No, she's pissed at me again. Wanted me to go to get her a present without her telling me that. Every time I tried to make it up she just turned away from me, no matter what I do I can't get that girl down it seems." Stan said with a tired sigh as Kyle frowned and patted his shoulder. He couldn't help but feel a spark of anger. Wendy was always messing with Stan and he was getting real tired of his super best friend being so upset over things like this.

Kyle refused to do anything about it but he wasn't quite sure what he feelings were for Stan anymore. He was his best friend no doubt about that but sometimes he felt like there was something else- a stray look shared between them and a twitching hand or arm as they had to pull away from a hug, he wasn't sure what it was but he was honestly kind of scared to find out.

"Don't let her get to you Stan, she'll come around like always. I'm here for you." Kyle said with a smile as Stan smiled back chuckling.

"Thanks Kyle, I knew I could count on you." He said as Kyle chuckled and reached out to pat his shoulder again before-

"Kyle look out!" He blinked as he heard someone call his name but before he could turn around something smacked into the back of his head and sent him forward into Stan. He wasn't sure what just happened but for a moment it felt as if time had slowed down and he felt like electricity was running threw him as he looked into the eyes of a shocked Stan. Kyle knew something was up- it was almost like they were-

Time quickly sped up before he could finish that thought before their faces completely collided and both were sent to the ground holding their heads in pain and groaning. The others quickly ran over to them in worry.

"Shit are you two okay?" Token said crouching down to both of them , reaching out to help Kyle up, Butters came over as well helping Stan up patting him off as he looked worried. Kyle brought his hand up to feel his lip and pulled his fingers away to see they were red and shiny.

Well fuck, he should be in pain but he couldn't get rid of the tingly feeling on his lips for some reason.

"I think I busted my lip..."

"I think you busted my nose Kyle.." Stan groaned holding his bloody nose, Butters frowned at the pair as he watched the blood.

"O-oh boy... I-I think you two should get to the nurses office. That's a lota blood." The duo looked at each other and nodded, that smack hurt a lot more then just walking it off.

"Thanks you guys." Stan said as Token and Butters helped the two off.

"No problem Stan, I didn't notice you two weren't paying attention so I feel bad for throwing the ball." Kyle put a hand to his mouth, the tingling feeling had vanished and now he just felt pain and a weird sick feeling in his stomach.

"It's alright Token, we were the ones that chose to talk during one of the games." Butters looked over at Stan with a curious look.

"What were you guys talking about? Not a lot pulls you both away from a game unless it involves somethin bad happening." Token looked over as well as Stan and Kyle blinked.

"Oh, no nothing like that, the girls have just been acting off don't you think? I mean, more then usual considering Valentines day is coming up in a few days, they've all just been huddled together and talking a lot." Butters shivered at that.

"Aw geeze not more stuff with the girls, their still pissed at me for the whole dicks out thing..." Stan looked over.

"That was your own fault Butters really." Butters pouted at him but didn't say anything until they got to the nurses off and dropped them off. The nurse took them as Butters and Token started to head back to recess before they paused at something the lady said.

"Aww you two sweeties, were you bit by love bugs?" They all turned to look at the women blinking in confusion as Kyle frowned spitting out the salt water he had been gurgling.

"Uh, what's a love bug? Sounds kinda gross." The nurse just chuckled at the boys and went on treating Stan's nose.

"Aww it's just a silly little tale the girls have been talking about. A cute little pink and white bug will bite you and you'll fall in love with the next person you talk to or talks to you." She said with a smile, such a cute little story the girls had found, they seemed obsessed with it as well.

The boys on the other had were horrified.

The girls had bugs that did **_what_ _?!_**

"Oh my god!" Butters shouted grabbing his hair before grabbing Token "We have to warn the others! Or the girls will take over the school Token!" He ran off screaming back to the playground as the others watched where he had just been in surprise and shock. Token swallowed and pointed to the door.

"I'm... I'm gonna join him. See you guys!" Token hurried off as well as Kyle and Stan looked at each other horrified. Just what were the girls planning? And how could they keep it form happening?

"Aw shit dude..." Kyle said putting his head in his hands, Stan couldn't help but agree.

* * *

"FELLASSSSSSSSS!" Butters screamed as he ran out of the building and back onto the playground as he failed his arms getting everyone's attention. He ran up to the group and froze as he noticed crying and looked over "Clyde?" Token followed after him quickly before noticing his friend crying and pushed the others out of the way before crouching down and grabbing him.

"Dude? What's wrong?!" Token sounded worried as Kenny stepped over a frown showing threw his hoodie.

"(Bebe came over and told him to forget about being her valentine, that she had a much better boy in mind.)" Token looked at him in shock at how cruel she was being to his best friend as Butters gasp and mashed his knuckles together.

"O-Oh god it's already starting!" The others looked over at the once again freaking out Butters as Cartman stormed over and grabbed him shaking him.

"Calm down damn it! What do you know Butters?!" Cartman didn't seem up for any kind of shit at the moment as Kenny stood up.

"(Hey you're just gonna scare him fatass! Let him go!)" Kenny said annoyed as he moved over pushing Cartman off him before he turned back to Butters "(Now, what were you talking about?)" Butters took a breath rubbing his knuckles again.

"T-the girls! When we took Stan and Kyle to the nurse and while she was treating she mentioned the girls had been talkin about these things c-called love bugs, we asked what they were and the nurse said they were these little white and pink bugs and when they bit you you fall in love with the next person that talks to you!" Butters was close to freaking out again "It's the end for us! The girls will control every boy at this school completely!" He said waving his arms around as the others blinked in shock and looked between each other before Cartman spoke up again.

"Butters, that is the most retarded thing I've ever heard you say." Kenny glared at Cartman for being such an ass at the moment as Token helped Clyde up.

"He's telling the truth, me Kyle and Stan all heard it. But I'm not sure about controlling all of us..." The others tensed up as Token said that as they all looked at each other. Tweek saying what was on everyone's minds

"O-Oh s-shit dude!" He latched onto Craig worried as said boy frowned slightly

"So why would Bebe say that to Clyde? She had him whipped." Clyde was quite at that before he burst out crying causing everything to jump and look over at him in worry.

"S-she wants Craig instead of me!" He sobbed out rubbing his eyes "S-she only ever wanted me cause of my dad's shoe shop! A-and if the girls can get whoever they want then she'll be after Craig!" He covered his face "I-It's not fair! The one girl I actually like wants my friend over me and he's already taken!" Craig was taken back by this, he didn't know Clyde had felt this way. He reached out to comfort him along with Token but Clyde just ran off before either could grab him. The other boys were silent as Craig spoke up again.

"Hey Clyde's right I am taken! So who the fuck does she think she is for doing this? I'm with Tweek end of story." He said grabbing the boy making him yelp in surprise and look at him in shock. Cartman frowned.

"Dude have you met Bebe? I don't think she cares about your relationship if she can say she could date you." The others looked at him in surprise as he blinked "Dude do you all not know? Stan and Kyle helped Wendy once and Bebe threatened to shoot and kill them if they tried to take away her shoes. The bitch is crazy, all the girls are." They all looked at each other as Scott spoke up swallowing.

"So that means..." Cartman nodded at them and looked serious.

"No one is safe from this." All the boys looked at each other before deciding on something simultaneously.

They all screamed and booked it out of school as fast as their legs would let them.

* * *

Tweek and Craig ran off together and ended up near the lost woods, the moved inside slightly and sat down next to the tree where they had carved each others initials into during their first anniversary. Tweek latched onto Craig's arm shaking badly.

"S-she can't take you from me Craig! S-She broke Clyde's heart, and she's out for yours and is gonna break mine! I-I've never had my heart broken before! What if I die from it? O-Oh god!" He felt himself be grabbed by the shoulders as Craig pulled him into a tight hug.

"Babe calm down, listen to my voice alright? No one is going to take you away from me, especially not that bitch Bebe after what she did to Clyde. I'm only yours don't be scared alright?"

"B-but what if you have no control if that weird bug bites you? O-Oh god! Oh god the idea of you leaving is too much pressure!" Tweek cried out before his vision went dark blue and nearly black. He made a surprised noise and grabbed what felt like cloth pulling it up slowly in surprise, this was Craig's chullo! "C-craig?" He looked over to him as said boy rubbed his cheek looking embarrassed.

"You don't have to worry about that okay? I promise I wont leave you honey." He said moving over to lean against him. Tweek stopped moving as he looked at him still holding the hat. He smiled and leaned against him as well.

"Thank you Craig..." He said happily feeling calm for the first time in that week, he always knew just what to say when he really needed to calm down.

"Any time honey." Craig said closing his eyes for a moment as he thought about something before taking a peek at Tweek, he couldn't help but notice how his heart seemed to speed up when he watched him. It scared him in a way, were they still doing this for the town... or where they? "Say Tweek?"

"Huh? Yeah Craig?" The blonde boy looked back up at him as Craig bit his lip.

"I uh.. I read something online and I wondering if you wanted to try it?" God this was going to be so gay... "Well I read this page about this thing you could do with your partner and if you did it right it would bring good luck and a happy relationship." He was not blushing, no he was not.

"U-uh what is it?" Tweek wouldn't lie he was interested, he was always freaking out over ruining their relationship and friendship, he would become an outcast in the school and then his parents would disown him and then- "AUGH!" He twitched violently from his thoughts and made Craig jump from the sudden outburst before he was rubbing his shoulders trying to calm him down again. Tweek pulled gently on the chullo and took a breath trying to relax again "S-sorry, sorry my thoughts got the better of me again. W-what were you saying?" Craig told him it was fine as he continued to rub his shoulders.

"Well what I was saying was that the thing I found was really simple, we just take a red string and tie it around our pinkies. Then we both wish for what we want in the relationship and if what we say we firmly believe then it will come true. I think it's kinda dumb but... if you want to try it I wouldn't mind." His voice had a hint of embarrassment that had Tweek smiling and hugged him gently.

"I-I think it would be fun. S-since it's valentines day it would be nice r-right?" Craig looked at him in relief and smiled nodding as he hugged him back.

"Yeah, lets get out of the woods honey. We can head to your house and get you some coffee before we do this."

"You're the best Craig." Tweek said with a happy smile as the too stood up and walked off together hand in hand talking.

* * *

Butters had practically sprinted to the park and was face down on the basket ball court panting, the girls were so gonna fuck him over when they had that kind of power. He didn't want to get fucked over by girls anymore.

"The world hates me..." He groaned into the floor, he was already gonna get grounded cause he just got his jacket dirty. Today was going great wasn't it...

"Butters what the hell are you doing?" He looked up recognizing the voice of Eric and blinked at him, he was here alone? That was kinda weird...

"I'm catchin my breath... I ran here from school and tripped." Eric just rolled his eyes and pulled him up onto his ass as Butters blinked being pulled up to sitting and watched him confused "W-what do you want Eric?" Said boy looked at him rubbing his chin before nodding.

"I've been thinking about it Butters, and you and me should stick with each other until this whole girls thing blows over. Their obviously going to target you and it would be best if someone was with you at all times." Cartman said nodding to himself as Butters blinked in surprise.

"Do... do you really mean that Eric? T-that's so nice of you..." Butters said standing up as he looked at him in wonder, Eric just moved over and patted his shoulder before dragging him off.

"It's no problem Butters, I need to start hanging out with the guys more anyways. Since im... _alone_. This year." He said with a twitch of his hand that made Butters flinch, no one brought up the break up with Heidi, least Cartman finally snap about it.

"W-well thanks a bunch! I-I uh... I look forward to it." He said trailing off as Cartman just smiled at him.

"As do I Butters. As do I." Cartman honestly could care less about what happened to Butters, but he had an idea, a plan you could say. If he played his cards right he could try to get one of these love bugs or whatever from the girls and make one bite Butters, with his personality he would be a complete push over if he had a crush on him. The perfect slave.

He couldn't wait for it. The chance to completely use Butters just like he had in the past, it would be glorious.

"Well then, lets get going Butters, we should be getting home. Remember meet me at the bus tomorrow so we can go to school together alright?"

"W-well alright Eric, I'll be there." He said as Cartman patted his back and sent him off. Butters waved and hurried off to get home as Cartman grinned evilly and walked off towards his own home. Oh this would be perfect. He didn't notice the third party watching them as they gripped the tree tightly with a glare, they didn't trust Cartman one bit.

Butters had a bad feeling but he was to worried about the girls to really act one it. Besides it was Eric, he wouldn't try to completely fuck him over right?

...

Maybe he should take his chances with the girls to be completely honest.

* * *

Stan and Kyle were walking home together quietly, after the nurses office both had just went home but... they weren't really sure what to say to each other. Things felt strangely weird after the incident with the football. Maybe just the girls stuff was making them uneasy?

Kyle looked over at Stan with a small frown, either way why was it happening now? Maybe he swallowed his own blood by accident cause he felt like his stomach was twisting as him and Stan walked home.

"Hey... dude?" He asked quietly as Stan blinked and looked over at him

"Uh, yeah Kyle?" His voice sounded a bit uneasy as Kyle felt slightly upset, his best friend should never feel uneasy around him.

"Well just... I dunno does something seem weird to you? I can't tell what's going on." Stan blinked and rubbed his head with a frown, well he thanked god for Kyle's ignorance on the matter.

Yes Stan knew perfectly well what this feeling was, he had gotten it because of Wendy at least a hundred times. So why was it happening now with Kyle? His super best friend? He shouldn't be... feeling these kinds of things about him that wasn't right. Besides he had a girlfriend, even though they were on a break, and Kyle would never feel the same way. But Stan was sure it would end soon, as well as these feelings for him, he just had to keep himself calm and make sure nothing slipped threw the cracks. He really couldn't afford any slip ups over this.

"I bet it's just knowing the girls are up to something. I bet it will blow over soon enough don't worry about it." He said waving him off. Kyle frowned at that, Stan was acting weird, weird in a way he couldn't tell right away and he didn't like that. He was suppose to know everything about Stan, and Stan knew everything about him. Damn it what is going on?

"I guess...? I just have this really weird feeling. And I don't know how to make it go away..." Stan felt his heart speed up against his will as Kyle stepped closer to him looking down with a frown "I don't know what it is but... I feel better know you're here you know?" Stan just nodded to scared to open his mouth at the moment. Fuck it felt like he was gonna-

Kyle put a gentle hand on his shoulder, his fingers brushing against his neck.

"Stan?"

Stan quickly pulled away and hunched over barfing his guts out on the side of the road from Kyle's touch.

-Hurl... Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck.

"Oh god Stan are you alright?!" He heard Kyle's worried voice but all he could think about was escaping before Kyle realized what just happened.

"I-I gotta get home!" He said quickly before running off leaving a shocked, confused and slightly hurt Kyle behind.

"S-Stan...?" Kyle said weakly as he watched him run off holding his mouth. He looked at his hand confused before putting it down and walking off feeling dejected for some reason.

God what was going on with them? Why did he feel so upset that Stan left? And why the hell did he throw up?

"Man what the hell is going on this week..."

Kyle just decided to walk home after that and just went to his room to collapse on his bed. He had too much to think about right now, he should read some books to get his mind off everything.

* * *

Token was running threw the town trying to find Clyde was fast as he could. He couldn't help but feel worried, the boy had always come to him after Craig and Tweek started to date, they talked about everything to each other and he knew that Bebe was the boys biggest crush. To heard that from her... his heart must be shattered. Token sped up his pace as he ran threw the town heading to the one area he hoped Clyde was at.

Behind South Park Mall, the place the pair always went and jumped the fence to hang out together without anyone following them. But now he just hopped Clyde would be there and not doing something stupid about his heartbreak.

When Token got there he didn't waist a moment to jump the fence in a well practiced motion and he landed on his feet and walked threw the area trying to catch his breath. He was bordering the woods and loosing hope until he started to hear weak crying and picked up the pace. He reached the tree line and looked behind one seeing Clyde crying in his knees, he felt his heart clench as he moved over and sat down pulling him over to him as he started to clean his face.

"Clyde... don't cry over her. If that's how she felt then she wasn't worth it." He said as Clyde choked on another sob and pulled away from him rubbing his face.

"T-that's not it T-Token! N-no matter what I do no one ever wants me! T-the girls think I'm one of the ugliest at school! I'm already the second fattest kid in our class- a-and now I'm loosing the one girl I thought liked me to Craig! E-everyone always wants him! Craig is so much better then Clyde! J-Just- fucking... I'm stuck in his shadow..." He hid in his knees again as he started to sob "N-no one wants meeeeee!" He cried out as Token watched him feeling dejected, was that what Clyde really thought of himself? He was just some messed up clone of Craig?

"No. That's bullshit Clyde." He said suddenly making the boy look over at him in surprise as Token grabbed him looking determined. "You are in no way Craig's shadow, you two are far from alike and no one can tell me otherwise because I know you two. Now just take a moment and listen to me please?" He said as Clyde watched him threw teary eyes. He took a breath and nodded leaning into Token for the moment, Token decided to take that as the green like and started to talk.

"You're amazing in your own way Clyde. Despite being the second fattest you're still one of the most fit. I mean just look at you when you're on the football field. You'll easily grow up to get scholar ships with your skill. And the girls are crazy you're always looking great, better then Stan's gang that's for sure, you're the one person that seems to understand the wind-swept hair style and I respect you for that. And if those are Bebe's true colors then you don't want to be around her take that from me, she's just shallow and only wanted you until she had a way to get someone else. And that isn't how girlfriends are suppose to treat boyfriends, and lastly!" He shouted making Clyde jump in surprise by the anger in his voice "Don't ever think you're just Craig's shadow again! He would be sick if he heard you say that you're his best friend! You are so much more then you give yourself credit for Clyde." Token said quietly as he rubbed Clyde's chin with his thumb "Tweek and Craig want you around and..." Token took a breath and pulled him into a tight hug closing his eyes. "I want you Clyde. You kept me sane after Nichole left me, you're the best friend I could ask for and... and you've shown me more then anything I've ever seen before. So please, don't cry anymore."

Clyde was quite in shock as tears fell from his eyes. He looked up at the sky as he listened to Token's words and didn't move to do anything in the hug, after a few moments he reached out himself and hugged him back tightly as he tried to stop crying.

"T-token... thank you." He said weakly as he hid his face slightly "You're the best person I could ever ask for..." He said quietly as he buried his face in Token's shoulder "Yeahmaking the boy grin.

"I could say the same Clyde... now why don't we head to my house? We can split some tacos." He got a small laugh from Clyde at that.

"Always know how to cheer me up huh?"

"Of course I do, lets go." he said as they both stood up and smiled at each other, Clyde's red face and Token's relived on, they walked off together neither saying anything as their hands wrapped around each other once they got out of the eyes of the town.

* * *

Later that night Tweek and Craig were at the Tweak's house up in Tweek's room sitting with each other. Tweek had a cup of coffee beside him and Craig had brought Stripe over as Tweek had gone out to buy what they needed.

Said guinea pig was running around and sniffing everything he could in the room as Craig kept an eye on him while Tweek pulled everything out twitching.

"D-did you pull up the page y-yet?" Tweek asked fumbling with a red ball of string as he placed it down next to a white, red, and pink candles that he had arranged from lightest to darkest.

"Yeah here it is, lets see here... it doesn't give any certain way to place the candles so we'll just go with your way alright?"

"O-Okay!" He said gently unwinding the string as he pulled out a piece and measured it to the length of his arm. "N-no set distance either r-right?"

"Nope." Craig said placing his phone down and stretched out his arm for Tweek as he measured that length as well. After that he cut the string as cleanly as he could as he started to tie the tip to Craig's pinky. "Hey do you know how to tie a bow?" He asked as Tweek pulled at the string making him hiss slightly.

"A-AH shit sorry!" Tweek said loosening the string as he looked at him "A-and yeah I d-do. Not that h-hard." Craig wiggled his finger before deciding it was fine and looked back at him.

"Then could we had bows to the strings? I think it would be nice... or something." He said looking down as Stripe walked up to them and squeaked against Craig's leg causing him to pet his pet with a small smile.

"S-sure Craig I don't mind. I-I'm just happy you're doing this for me." he said as he tied the bow making Craig smile slightly.

"I'm happy you agreed." He said reaching out as he tied the other end of the string to Tweek's pinky and gave it a bow after a few moments of slipping as Tweek's hands twitched. Craig took the string and laced it around the candles so it wouldn't catch fire as he put Stripe in his cage so he wouldn't get hurt from this "You ready?" He asked looking at him. Tweek took a breath and nodded to him.

"Y-yeah. Lets do this." He said as Craig grabbed the lighter and light the candles in order to darkest to lightest. The pair watched the candles burn for a few moments to embarrassed to say anything to each other. They were really doing this, it was so cheesy... Eventually Craig spoke up looking down.

"Tweek, I promise to stand by your side threw thick and thin, and help you out in this crazy town. No matter what happens, with crazy girls, or just the town nearly being destroyed. I'll do my best to help you no matter what, you mean a lot to me." Craig said with a weak blush on his face, Tweek was right behind him blushing from hearing him say that. he guessed it was his turn then...

"C-Craig, I promise to stand by your side t-the best I can threw thick and thin. E-even if I feel like collapsing and screaming at all the crazy things that happen in this town. I-I want to do my best to stay beside you no matter what, you changed me for the better and I never want to go back." Tweek said looking down with a red face Craig watched him as his heart started to beat faster before he reached out with his other hand and made Tweek look up and pulled him forward gently.

The pair looked at each other before closing the space between them and squeezing their eyes shut in their first kiss. It made both their hearts stop before speeding up faster then they had ever gone before. The candles below them flicked as each flame turned the color of their respective candle before going back to normal. The pair pulled away from the kiss with bright red faces as they looked away from each other. Tweek putting a hand over his mouth and Craig biting his lip as they both tried not to ruin the moment.

After a minute or so they both looked back at each other and chuckled before they both burst out laughing. Craig blew the candles out as he moved over and hugged Tweek.

"That was so gay." He said amused as Tweek giggled and hugged him back.

"It really was. Thank you for telling me about it. I feel a lot better." Craig hummed happily at that.

"Anything for you babe. You ready to head to bed?" Tweek nodded at that as they both stood up and looked down at the string still connecting the pair, it was a lot longer then it needed to be and dragged along the floor as the pair looked at each other and smiled. Craig picked up Stripe's cage and put in on the desk giving him his dinner before they both walked to the bed leaving the string alone and lied down.

"Night Craig." Tweek said quietly as Craig hummed with a smile.

"Goodnight Tweek."

* * *

Butters was stuck in his room grounded as expected after coming home late with dirt on his jacket. His mom had gotten reallll upset over that part, getting his just washed jacket dirty. He really was a problem child sometime, he hugged his pillow and sighed as he heard his stomach growl. He had gotten sent to bed without dinner again, and considering he had skipped lunch in panic at school he hadn't eaten all day. Butters sighed and rolled on his bed looking at the ceiling, maybe he could grab something later tonight? No his parents would notice something was missing in the morning... he guessed he would just have to hope that his mom let him have breakfast the next day and lunch as well.

Butters grumbled into his pillow and decided to just try to head to bed. He just about jumped out of his skin when he heard a knock on his window and actually fell of the bed with a yelp.

"Butters! Quite down or else you'll be grounded for another week mister!" Butters sat up quickly and took a weak breath.

"S-sorry Sir!" He snapped over to his window and pushed his face against it trying to see what had made the tapping noise. he frowned as he didn't see anything and wondered if he was just letting his hunger get the best of him. He let out a breath and pushed himself away before an orange bundle appeared at the window looking him straight in the eyes.

Butters almost had a heart attack at that. He covered his mouth as he flung himself back nearly throwing himself off his bed completely, sweet mother of god he was gonna get rapped in his own room! He looked at the window as the knock came again before he noticed he recognized the orange mass and blinked as he opened the window to have another boy tumble in and let out a breath as he looked up with a smile. His hood was off for once and it threw Butters for a loop.

"Thanks Buttercup, I was worried I had scared you off before you even knew it was me." Kenny stood up and brushed himself off with a hum as Butters was stuck watching him with his mouth open. Kenny noticed after a bit and walked up to him waving his hand in front of his face. "Buttercup? Helloooooooo? Anyone in there?" He blinked in curiosity as Butters finally blinked and shook his head.

"K-Kenny?!" Said boy smiled showing a gap between his middle teeth.

"The one and only, thanks for remembering the name." He said with a wink as Butters let out a confused breath.

"W-what are you doing here? O-oh geeze if my parents see you we're both gonna get in so much trouble!" He kept his voice low but he was panicking it was easy to tell. He was already in trouble and now-

His train of thought was cut off as Kenny moved closer and put a hand over his forehead.

"Geeze calm down Buttercup it's fine. We won't get caught I promise, I'm not here for a secret sleepover I'm here to say hi." Kenny said sitting down as he pulled Butters with him "Loosen up, I'm not gonna jump you or anything you know me." He said with a happy smile, Butters eventually let out a breath and sat down as well watching him.

"What brings you over here tonight Kenny? You don't usually stop by unless I call you beforehand." The pair never told anyone else but they often took comfort in each other when their parents were arguing. Just a person to run away to when things got really bad and they couldn't take it anymore.

"I wanted to check on you, everything going alright? You did run away from the school screaming today after all." Kenny pointed out as Butters scratched his head in embarrassment.

"H-ha yeah... guess I did. I'm sorry bout that. But I had a good reason I swear." he said putting a fist in his lap as Kenny raised an eyebrow.

"And what is that exactly? You basically screamed and booked it out of there dude. I haven't seen you run that fast since you got queefed on." Butters shuttered at that.

"You just had to bring that up... bleh. And I was running cause of the girls... you know that their pissed at me Kenny! And with their plan their gonna fuck me over I just know it." He said rubbing his face as Kenny's mouth twitched, he didn't quite like heard about someone fucking Butters over, no matter the context. He scooted over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey don't worry about it Buttercup, if anything happens tomorrow or Valentines Day I'll be right there to protect you alright?" Kenny blinked as Butters just sighed and pulled away from the hug making Kenny frown "Butters?"

"Thanks for the concern Kenny but I don't want to bother you with this, I don't need the girls mad at you as well, besides Eric already said he was gonna watch over me... weather I wanted it or not apparently." Kenny felt a spark of annoyance at Cartman being brought up again.

He would never tell Butters but the pair had an unspoken rivalry over who got Butters attention. Cartman wanted it all as a slave and follower while Kenny wanted it for a much... different reason. A reason he would try to tell him this Wednesday if he could get the nerve up to do it. But seeing Cartman was trying to step in was already a red flag for Kenny. He had to move fast, luckily for him, he had a plan.

"Please we both know not to trust Cartman with stuff like this, he has some kind of other plan and I won't just let you get fucked over for his amusement alright? I'll be there even if you can't see me I promise." Kenny said with confidence as Butters watched him and smiled chuckling slightly.

"Thank's Ken, means a lot to me." He said happily as Kenny smiled back.

"No problem Buttercup." He hummed, pausing as he heard a stomach growl, and for once it wasn't his. he looked over to see a blushing Butters as he gripped his stomach.

"Ehheheheh... s-sorry about that. I skipped lunch and didn't get dinner tonight." He said rubbing his cheek as Butters tried to get rid of the blush. Kenny chuckled and dug around in his parka pocket for a few moments before pulling out two jolly rancher pink lemonade lollipops. He offered on to Butters with a warm smile.

"Here take one. It's not much but it's something right?" Butters made a surprised noise and blinked before biting his lip.

"Aww Kenny I couldn't, you love lollipops." He said as Kenny just shook his head and kept it up as an offer.

"Yeah but I would also love to share lollipops with you. Come on please? Think of it as an early V-day present." Well... when he put it like that. Butters slowly grabbed the lollipop and opened it before putting the pink heart in his mouth. He smiled at the tangy flavor and hummed happily at the taste. "Pink lemonade is the best... " Kenny opened the other one and popped it into his own mouth humming as well.

"Yeah, I only take that flavor when I can. Thanks for letting me share one with you." Butters smiled at him happily and licked the heart.

"Well it's hard to say no to you Kenny." Kenny grinned at that and leaned forward a playful look in his eyes.

"Ohhhhh? Do tell me more please Butters." He said with a goofy voice that made butters chuckle.

The pair shared their lollipops and some silly stories before Kenny had to leave for the night. Butters waved him off from the window and shut it lying down on his bed with a happy smile. He was so lucky to have met Kenny...

Kenny was walking down the street with a doppy grin on his face as he moved the lollipop stick up and down in his mouth thinking about tonight.

Man he was so lucky to have met Butters...

* * *

Stan was curled up on his bed groaning to himself, oh he fucked up.

He so fucked up...

First he started to get these weird feelings about his best friend that he knew didn't make any sense. Then he ignored them and tried to ignore Kyle as well hoping it would pass, then when Kyle tried to reach out to him he threw up and ran away.

"Well at least I didn't puke on Kyle." He said mumbling as he rolled over to face the window again. He had to try and find a way to fix this... he couldn't loose his super best friend because of something like that. He wouldn't let it end that way.

He just needed a plan, but it really didn't help that everyone was already on edge for Valentines day, and all the stuff the girls were planning.

God he just couldn't catch a break right now could he?

"Fuck me..." Stan whined into his pillow as he tried to smothered himself, he didn't know what he could do and he was just stressing himself out. God he really was a train wreck half the time wasn't he?

"Kyle..." Stan said quietly as he hugged the pillow looking down "I'm sorry about this..."

Kyle was in his own bed looking up at the ceiling as he thought back over the day trying to decide when everything had gone wrong. After the football game things just started to get more and more awkward until Stan had thrown up and bailed on him as they had been walking home.

"There must be some kind of explanation for this." He said grabbing one of his books as he flipped threw trying to compare what had happened to him and Stan to anything he could. But he wasn't coming up with much luck.

"Come on Kyle you gotta think, Stan was getting all quite and he didn't want to talk much. And when he did he wasn't saying much like he was nervous to keep talking. Then after I tried to comfort him, no think about it logically, after I tried to touch him he threw up and ran off..." Kyle frowned as he thought back on it.

Threw up?

Stan wasn't one to get sick enough to just throw up on a whim. He usually threw up when-

Oh.

 _Oh._

"Holy shit." Kyle said to himself as he looked up at the ceiling with wide eyes as it all clicked to him. Stan only ever really threw up when he was crushing super hard on Wendy. And when she went in for physical contact when he wasn't ready. "Holy shit." He repeated as everything fell in line with what had happened between him and Stan. He had also been having weird feelings he didn't know how to name until then. And now that he knew what they were and that Stan may feel the same.

"Holy shit dude..."

* * *

Clyde and Token were up in Token's room, a plate of microwaved tacos, ginger ale, a very fuzzy blanket, a T.V. with a bunch of Clyde's favorite movies and two boys to cuddle up and watch it all. Clyde was leaning against Token as he nibbled on one of the tacos with a content look on his face, after he had came over and washed up Token had taken it personally to cheer him up and it made Clyde feel all giddie inside getting so much positive attention. People could say what they will but he loved it when he was in a positive light. It made him feel so much better in himself knowing what others thought.

"Alright you all wrapped up?" Token said making Clyde look over as he picked up one of the DVDs, "Cause we're about to start this movie marathon and you best be prepared." Clyde giggled as he pulled the blanket tighter as he smiled at Token.

"Hell yeah I'm ready, what are we watching first?" Token grinned as he flipped the case over.

"Oh just one of the best movies ever. Charlie's Angels." Clyde gasped at that and grabbed him shaking him excitedly.

"Oh my god no way! You have this movie?!" Token laughed and grabbed him before they both fell.

"Yes I do! Now stop shaking me and lets watch it!" Clyde let go of him and grabbed the blanket looking excited

"Ohmygod ohmygod!" He said happily as Token put the movie in and started it up. They both got into a war about who could quote the most likes and screamed at the angels knowing who the villain was before them. As the movie continued on and the tacos and ginger ale vanished Clyde slowly scooted closer and closer to Token until they were snuggling up against each other. Eventually Token had an arm around Clyde as they both enjoyed the silence between them with the background noise of the movie.

"Hey Token?" Clyde said quietly as he looked over.

"Yeah Clyde?" Token said watching the screen. Clyde frowned in thought.

"You're... you're not gay are you?" He asked as Token blinked and looked over to him. He thought for a moment before answering.

"No, no I don't think I am. I still really like Nichole even if she did break up with me." Clyde didn't say anything for a few moments before looking back to the T.V.

"Okay, I don't think I am either. I still just kinda want Bebe... even if she said those things..." Token sighed and hugged him tighter.

"I'm telling you think to keep you safe Clyde, but stay away from her. Her true colors aren't good for you." He said as Clyde whimpered and snuggled up against him.

"I just don't know what to do without her Token..." He said sadly as Token put his forehead against Clyde's.

"Then I'll teach the way. I'm not gonna let her have you just to hurt you." He said as Clyde watched him and closed his eyes relaxing against him.

"Okay Token... thank you." He said as Token leaned back with him as they cuddled up against each other.

"Anything for you Clyde." He said quietly as he turned off the T.V. plunging them into darkness.

* * *

Okayyyyyyyyyy well to be honest this was gonna be longer cause there's still two more days to go but I ran out of time and I really want to get something up today. So I'm posting this ten minutes till midnight and make this a two shot I will try to finish tomorrow.

Honestly I didn't plan for this to have Tyde but I noticed on tumblr that it's Stripe Number Four's it's one of their favorite ships, and well I really like their stories and wanted to write something for them, as well as FallingwithStyle and Craigtuckeradvocate, their all amazing writes and I look up to them so much. Even though they'll most likely never read this story a girl can dream right?

Either way I got to hurry and get this posted before it officially turns to the 15th so I will wrap this up and see you guys tomorrow hopefully!

If you liked it please leave a review and let me know!

Until next time everyone

Lyn out~


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was a special kind of chaos, Clyde and Token had woken up practically the same person with how tangled they had gotten during the night. Tweek and Craig were still asleep as late as they were. Butters had to skip breakfast cause he woke up late, Kyle hadn't gotten any sleep at all along with Stan, and Cartman had a notebook with his genius plan he was carrying around. And Kenny woke up over the moon when he noticed his parents were out for the time and snuck and extra poptart for Karen and his Buttercup just to make sure.

Cartman was the first person at their bus stop surprisingly, he looked around for Kyle and Stan before shrugging, he didn't really care what they were up to as long as they didn't get in the way of his plans. He looked over to the side as he heard footsteps and noticed an orange parka walking up, he rolled his eyes, great it was Kenny.

"Hey there Kenny." He said with a smile as Kenny looked at him and waved back as he stood next to him and looked around.

"(Stan and Kyle aren't here yet?)" He asked sounding confused on the matter as Cartman just shrugged glancing around for Butters again.

"Nope not yet, maybe the girls already got them." Cartman said with an amused smile as Kenny shot him an annoyed look.

"(Dude don't joke like that. The girls are insane right now, not even you would want to wish that upon someone.)" Cartman just snorted making Kenny's anger tick again.

"I don't really care. I'm just waiting for Butters." He said rubbing his journal. He couldn't hide the grin as Kenny dropped the topic and looked at him with a frown.

"(Why are you waiting for Butters?)" Kenny didn't trust Cartman one bit from what Buttercup told him last night, he was planning something to screw him over and Kenny wasn't going to stand for that. He already had plans for his Buttercup and Cartman wasn't going to ruin it for him.

"Wellll he said I could watch over him and make sure that the girls didn't try anything with him. He is my friend after all it's the least I could do." Kenny glared at that and scoffed at him crossing his arms.

"(Please, you obviously tricked or forced him to do that, there's no way Butters would do anything with you willingly. If anything he would come to me cause I'm a much better choice.)" The pair glared at each other after that neither one willing to back down.

"Stay out of my way Kenny. My plan doesn't have you in the equation." Cartman warned as Kenny just rolled his eyes.

"(And you're plan is in the way of my goal. So watch your back Cartman.)" The pair glared at each other darkly, you could practically see the electricity sparking from their eyes. It was a surprise that it didn't ignite the pair and kill Kenny.

"Uh, Kenny, Cartman?" A third voice rang out sounding concerned as the pair snapped over to see Butters standing their rubbing his knuckles together in worry and nerves. "A-are you two okay?" He could tell something was wrong but he doubted the pair would tell him, he wasn't really worth tellin much. The pair moved over to him with smiled. Cartman's much faker then Kenny's.

"(Don't worry bout it Butters, just me and the fatass as usual.)" Cartman glared at that and shoved him.

"Don't call me fat poor boy!" He said growling as Kenny growled back at him and flipped him off. Butters bit his lip as he moved to stand between the two as he looked back at Eric.

"Aww d-don't think about it too much Eric. No need to get upset right?" Cartman looked at him in annoyance before sighing and patting his shoulder.

"Butters I have so much to teach you" He hummed and gained a small grin that made Kenny's blood boil, he had to stop himself from moving over and beating the shit out of Cartman as he looked at Butters grabbing his attention.

"(Say did you get to eat this morning?)" He asked in a concerned voice that made Butters blink and scratch his head blushing weakly.

"N-No... I overslept like a bad child so I had to go without it. But I should be able to eat lunch today at least." he said with an optimistic smile as Kenny looked at him and let out a breath pulling out the poptart.

"(Come on Butters, I'm not just gonna let you starve, that's not good for you.)" He said handing him the wrapped as he blinked in surprise.

"Yeah you would know wouldn't you Kenny." Cartman said rolling his arms as Kenny snapped up glaring at him.

"(Can't you learn how to keep your mouth shut? Or do they always need to be open like your moms legs?)" He hissed as Cartman snapped over to him in shock before looking pissed.

"OI! Shut the fuck up about my mom! Fucking asshole!" Cartman looked away after that as Kenny smirked under his parka, low blow sure, but it shut him up and that's all he wanted. He turned back to Butters to see him holding the wrapped of the poptart looking at it blankly. Like he didn't even hear the conversation Cartman and Kenny had just had.

"(Butters?)" Kenny asked with a frown as he grabbed his shoulder making the boy jump and look over to him.

"O-oh! Sorry Ken just uh... I-I'm not to hungry. You should eat it r-really." He said pushing it back towards the other boy who blinked and frowned.

"(Hey is something wrong?)" Butters was taken back by the question and avoided his eyes as he tried to think.

"N-no! Everything's fine I just-" He was cut off by Cartman throwing an arm around him.

"Bus is here! Come on lets go Butters." He said shoving the startled boy onto the bus. He looked at Kenny and stuck his tongue out as Kenny turned red and followed after them.

He was about to murder Cartman he swore it.

The trio got onto the bus as Cartman and Kenny fought over who was sitting next to Butters as the boy sat down on a seat without noticing the fight going on over him, a few girls did notice and weren't that happy Kenny seemed to be busy on anything that wasn't them. Red ended up shoving Cartman and Kenny into a seat together as she sat down next to Butters who jumped and looked at her before swallowing.

The two blinked in surprise before looking at each other and glaring heavily. They weren't gonna let the other win over this. One thought ran threw both of their heads.

Butters was going to be his!

* * *

Kyle had been looking for Stan for the past hour, he had skipped riding the bus and just ran to school as soon as he woke up hoping to catch him when he got to school, they needed to talk.

Except now that he was here he couldn't find Stan anywhere period. he had the feeling when one of the girls had distracted him he had missed his best friend as he bolted inside the school to avoid him. It made his heart twist in a way he really didn't want to think about, but he had to find him, Stan couldn't keep avoiding him forever! Now if only the girls would stop coming onto him wanting dates for tomorrow, that was getting rather annoying.

Well that wasn't the only thing he had to deal with that was rather annoying, Stan was pretty good at avoiding him apparently. He could have sworn he saw the guy at least five times and still hadn't managed to catch up to him.

"Augggg damn it Stan." Kyle said kicking a locker with a glare, he was getting sick of chasing him but he also didn't want to stop until the got to talk about this! So what the hell could he do? He had catch him somehow... Kyle glanced over at the girls talking to each other and pursed his lips, he would piss a few people off but it should work. "The girls forgive me easily. Having a nice ass helps in quite a few situations." He said quietly walking off.

Stan had been hiding from Kyle since the moment he stepped onto the school grounds and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it up. A part of him really wanted to go over and talk to him, try to clear anything up between them. Another much louder part of him wanted to keep running like a bitch to avoid him no matter what, he didn't want to loose Kyle's friendship because he was feeling things he shouldn't feel.

He kept himself busy by talking to the few kids that were already there, and the few girls that wanted to say hello to him. He had just missed Kyle again before getting caught by Bebe who looked at him with a grin.

"Stan! I'm so happy I caught up with you! Here I got you some early chocolates." She said practically shoving a hand wrapped bag into his arms. He blinked in shock and looked up at her.

"U-Uh thanks Bebe but, what about Clyde? I don't think he'd be very happy if he heard I got anything from you." He blinked as she just laughed, "Um." She cut him off by placing a finger on his mouth and smiled

"Don't worry about Clyde, we're taking a small break, so please accept my chocolate? I tried really hard in making it for you." She had a pouty face on, usually when he didn't have a crush on anyone it had him doing whatever she wanted like the rest of the guys... now it made him feel kinda awkward. He just nodded and opened the chocolate looking down. It looked pretty good actually, had kind of a strawberry scent or something, it reminded him of the color red in a weird way.

He picked out a small piece and popped it into his mouth as she smiled at him expectantly. It was pretty tasty and it melted in his mouth.

"This is really good Bebe, I didn't know you were so good at making chocolate." He said with a polite smile looking at her as she grinned.

"Oh it's no problem, I always do my best when it comes to those things..." She waited a few moments before moving closer to him making Stan blink in surprise. "So Stan..." She said leaning a bit to close for his comfort, she was way to close to his face. "Do you want to maybeeee, meet with me after school? We could go have some fun together~"

That set of warning bells in his head, not only was Stan already having feelings for someone else, he was already claimed by Wendy! Wasn't she Bebe's best friend?!

"A-Actually Bebe I'm gonna be busy today s-sorry!" He kept watching her just long enough to see her make a shocked face before he turned and ran away from her as quick as possible. Bebe was left watching him leave in shock before glaring angrily.

"What the fuck. He should be all over me!" She stomped away to her friends angrily as Stan was tackled into storage closet and the door was slammed shut behind them.

Stan will say to this day he did not scream when it happened. He took that tackle like a man would. And his father didn't count!

"I got you now Stan!" The boy opened his eyes in shock at the voice of his best friend to see himself being pinned underneath him with his arms trapped under Kyle's knees.

"K-kyle?! Dude what are you doing?!" He yelped and struggled to get out from under him, but Kyle didn't move and just glared at him.

"What am I doing?! Have you not noticed you've been avoiding me all morning?! I've been trying to talk to you and you kept running!" Kyle couldn't help but be upset over this, after everything they'd been threw and Stan just starts running the moment something gets weird. "What the fuck Stan..." He looked down at him as Stan swallowed watching him.

"K-kyle I'm... I'm sorry... I just- I couldn't face you. There's something going on and I want to deal with it myself." He said as Kyle looked at him before glaring.

"Bullshit Stan. Whatever is going on also involved me. I may have needed a minute but I caught on to what's been going on." Stan swallowed at that as he felt himself sweat. "Please, we need to talk to each other about this." He couldn't keep the hurt out of his voice, but he had to get this threw into his friends thick head. If they didn't try to do this together he had a feeling they would both get screwed over. "So come on... talk to me." Stan had been watching him and his heart twisted in an unhappy way when Kyle had gotten so upset over all of this, he didn't think he would feel like this cause of him...

"A-alright, alright you win. We can talk, but can you let me up at least please?" Kyle didn't seem to keen on letting him up "I promise I will not run or anything, I swear on it. We can just talk." He said with a serious face as Kyle watched him, after a few moments he sighed and got off him as Stan sat up rubbing his arms. "Geeze you got a good tackle on me." He muttered as Kyle just crossed his arms looking at him. Stan looked up and sighed holding up his arms. "Alright alright," He looked down and noticed the chocolate he had gotten from Bebe was practically spilled everywhere. He picked up the one piece that landed on his clothes and not the floor and offered it to Kyle with a weak smile. "Uh.. peace treaty?" Kyle looked at the small brick of chocolate and sighed grabbing it.

"I really shouldn't but... one bite wouldn't hurt." He said tossing it into his mouth. "Now, lets talk." He said sucking on the piece as it melted in his mouth.

* * *

Bebe was with Heidi, Esther, Millie Larsen, and Nelly who were currently listening to her throw a fit over how Stan wasn't interested in her. Heidi was mostly on her phone looking threw something as Nelly just kept rolling her eyes, Millie was really the only one trying to calm her down.

"Don't worry about it so much Bebe I bet you wouldn't even really want Stan as some kind of boyfriend, I mean you know he's puked on Wendy before. You can do so much better!" Bebe just looked at her and scoffed.

"I know that Millie! I can get any boy at this school but that's not the point, I wanted options and lots of attention tomorrow I even broke it off with Clyde! I just don't understand why it didn't work... I gave Stan the chocolates and had him look at me just like the website said!" She crossed her arms glaring as Nelly raised an eyebrow

"Website? Just what were you trying to accomplish here?" Heidi spoke up without even looking away from her phone.

"She made some stupid love potion and wanted to use Stan to see if it worked, and if it did she would give it to a bunch a boys to make sure she got everyone's attention on singles awareness day." It took a lot but she kept the comment about Bebe being a slut for this in the back of her mind, she was just getting to be okay with the girls again and didn't need Bebe getting pissed at her for it. Nelly just stared at Bebe blankly.

"Really? Bebe you're better then using some stupid sight online, there was no way that would actually work." She said as Bebe's hands curled into fist.

"Well you never knew! Besides they turned out so well I had to try them! B-besides I still have my fall back plan. I'll get any boy I want at this school, maybe there was a reason it didn't work." Heidi had put down her phone as she looked at her.

"Say, what recipe did you use for your love potion? The first one or the second one on that website?" Bebe blinked at her and frowned.

"I used the second one, they were practically the same but I didn't have everything for the first one." Heidi rolled her eyes and showed her the phone she had been reading threw.

"You used the wrong one. The one you gave Stan you had to take yourself, two people take it and fall in love with each other, it has to be from the same batch so you wasted it on Stan." Bebe blinked and read threw both more carefully now and smacked the phone away.

"Damn it!" She said trying not to punch a locker. Nelly looked over.

"Well that's what you get for trying to steal Wendy's man. If she finds out about this you're gonna be in hot water." She said as Bebe huffed.

"It didn't work anyways and no one else is gonna eat the damn stuff, so she'll never find out." Millie frowned at that.

"You're gonna jinx yourself Bebe..."

* * *

Token and Clyde had woken up practically the same person from how tangled they had gotten during the night, Clyde was practically on top of Token and their legs had gotten tangled together. They had both fallen off the bed rather impressively when they tried to untangle themselves from each other as Clyde groaned with Token's elbow digging into his back.

"Token, please, move." He wheezed out as they finally rolled apart on the floor. Clyde sat up rolling his shoulders as he snorted at the situation "I know i'm easy to fall for but I can't keep catching you like this." He said amused as Token looked at him and snorted sitting up as he brushed himself off.

"Nice to see you're back to normal Clyde, and trust me." He smiled at him as he picked him up "You couldn't catch me if you tried." Clyde blinked in surprise before laughing at him as he brushed himself off as well.

"Alright you may have gotten me there. Lets get ready, I don't wanna miss the bus and walk." Token moved towards the bathroom as he looked back.

"My parents can just give us a ride. I'm sure they don't mind." Clyde just shrugged and pulled off his shirt grabbing a spare one, the pair had so many sleepovers half of Clyde's wardrobe was already at his house. Token watched him move around shirtless for a few moments before blinking and shaking his head moving into the bathroom with a small frown. Clyde picked up a white shirt and looked at it before smelling it and putting it on.

"Yeah but I don't want to bother them, we did just have one of those sleepovers where I show up out of no where to get some downtime." It had happened before, but never with Clyde sobbing on Token's shoulder like last night, if anything Token was pretty sure his parents wanted to drive them to school more then anything to make sure the pair would be okay.

"Don't fool yourself dude, my parents have grown to love you with just how often you're over here. And you spoil my mom by being such a perfect child." He said rolling his eyes as he brushed his teeth making Clyde laugh.

"I like you're mom though! She has such a pretty smile and nice laugh, and she's an excellent cook." Token rinsed his mouth as he chuckled as they switched with Token taking off his own shirt as Clyde grabbed his own toothbrush and started to brush his teeth.

"I knew it! You're just using us to get free food!" His smile grew as Clyde burst out laughing from the bathroom.

"Oh no you caught me! Well since you know I'm afraid I'll have you kill you now Token." He said poking his head out looking serious, they stared each other down before grinning again and laughed with each other as Clyde finished cleaning out his mouth and combed threw his hair walking out of the bathroom as he grabbed his jacket. "Lets get going alright? I really do want to catch the bus." Token watched him before deciding not to fight it and just went along with him shrugging, they grabbed some muffins for breakfast as they ran to the bus stop shouting a goodbye to the blacks.

On the bus they sat next to each other frowning as they noticed the tension between the front, Red was glaring a Butters who looked like he was about to get mugged. Kenny and Cartman were at each others throats looking like one was about to stab the other in a testicle. And everyone else just seemed quite not sure what to do about the tense situation.

Token just started to talk to Clyde to make sure he didn't get involved in anything he didn't need to be and glared at any girls that tried to talk to the pair. He wasn't looking for anyone and Clyde didn't need to get his hopes up at not being alone tomorrow knowing Bebe would try to get him back under her finger again. It made Token so mad sometimes, the girl walked all over Clyde but because she was one of the popular ones no one could do anything! Sometimes he wanted to rip that girls hair out, if only she had a weave for Token to take his anger out on. But he supposed he would just do what he could for now, and keep Clyde away from any girls so he could be happy for once on Valentines Day without getting his heart broken. He smiled at Clyde as he continued his random story.

"So I'm watching the episode and the lady comes up to the main guy and slaps him with spaghetti." Clyde's laugh was worth anything sometimes in Token's opinion.

* * *

When Craig woke up he felt... fuzzy. Not in a bad way, but in the way that you fell asleep watching T.V. with your mouth open and it came back to bite you when you woke up again. He grumbled and grabbed his chullo adjusting it so it wasn't covering his eyes and blinked them open squinting at the light. He saw stripe so he was in his room so he didn't fall asleep watching T.V. He blinked when he noticed the different colored walls and coffee cups before looking down at the bed and loosing his breath.

Tweek was asleep against his chest his arms resting against him. He didn't see Tweek sleep very often but when he did...

Wow. He never knew someone could look so peaceful.

Craig felt a blush tinting his cheeks as he looked back up at the ceiling and glanced at Stripe who seemed to be watching him, Craig had the feeling if he could talk he would be dealing with a very smart ass guinea pig at the moment.

Back to the actual matter at hand...

Craig wasn't quite sure what to do, he didn't want to wake Tweek by moving but they had to get up soon to get ready for school. He bit his lip as he looked down at his boyfriend as he let out a breath and hid his face in Craig's chest away from the light coming threw the window.

A few more minutes wouldn't hurt either of them.

He couldn't keep a smile off his face as he pulled Tweek closer to him, it was cheesy and super gay but he couldn't help but love the feeling of being so close to him. Usually he wasn't this sappy but he just wanted to say these things today. He looked down to his hand and noticed their pinkies were still tied together by the red string they had put on yesterday night. A good ten hours or so, he was surprised their fingers hadn't fallen off yet. Craig thought for a moment before moving his hand down to slip the string off of Tweek's finger and his own before rolling it up in a way it wouldn't get tangled, he had an idea.

Tweek woke up from the movement and jumped slightly before muttering to himself as he looked around before seeing Craig and blinked before sitting up quickly blushing.

"O-Oh geeze I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to latch onto you- oh god!" He went to pull at his hair before Craig caught his hands and put them down gently sitting up as well.

"It's okay honey I didn't mind." He gave him a small smile as Tweek blinked at him as his shivering stopped before he smiled as well feeling better.

"O-okay, m-morning Craig." He said as Craig hummed and put the string in his pocket for now.

"Morning babe." He said as they both got out of bed, Craig going to feed stripe for the morning. He rubbed him gently as he gave him his food as Tweek moved around grabbing their clothes for the day. He couldn't help a twitch every now and then, he needed his morning coffee. Tweek hurried downstairs as Craig watched him leave before pulling the string out and cutting it in half gently before using both ends and making two bracelets out of them. They weren't that well made but enough to slip over your wrist and stay on it. Stripe squeaked at him happily as Craig chuckled and rubbed his head. "Thanks for the encouragement buddy." He left to the bathroom to get dressed and headed downstairs to see Tweek splurging on his first cup of coffee for the day. His parents were already out at the shop leaving the house to just them.

"Go up and change your clothes Tweek, I'll get your second cup and heat up some waffles." He said pulling a stool over to the freezer before pulling out the box just for them. Tweek thanked him and hurried upstairs. Craig shoved four waffles into the toaster and poured him another cup of coffee making sure he switched it to the kind his mom drank from the store. He had been doing it for a few months now, trying to wean Tweek off whatever was in the coffee his parents kept giving him. It was a slow process but something told Craig it would be worth it in the end.

The waffles popped out as Tweek ran down the stairs with their backpacks. Craig tossed him his waffles and to go up as they both headed out for school eating their breakfast, a quick walk and they were on the bus talking to each other. Craig shoving a hand in his pocket to make sure the bracelets didn't get tangled up, as he felt them he got an idea that almost made him smirk. He would teach Bebe for hurting his friend and making his boyfriend panic.

* * *

Butters could honestly not be happier when they got to school and he could get off that bus. Before anyone else even moved he jumped from his seat and sprinted inside the school to get away from all of the girls. A lot of people blinked as Kevin spoke up.

"Well he didn't jump out the window like I thought." He said giving another boy a dollar who seemed more then happy to take it. Kenny and Cartman had both still been trying to make the other give up on their plans with Butters but neither seemed to have much luck, when they noticed the boy wasn't on the bus anymore both hurried off after him. Kenny looked at Cartman before pushing him into the door and running ahead with an evil smile under his parka as Cartman yelled profanities at him.

He turned a corner to see Butters catching his breath at his locker looking as if something was about to jump him any moment. He moved up and tapped his shoulder trying not to laugh as the boy jumped with a squeal and looked over at him before calming down.

"O-oh! Well hey there Kenny, sorry about running like that, Red wouldn't stop given me the death glare I had to get out of there." He said letting out a tired breath as Kenny just nodded in understanding and grabbed him by the shoulder pulling him into his chest. Not very smooth but it was Butters, he wouldn't notice.

"(Don't worry about it, say I'm gonna help watch over you alright? I can't trust Cartman with anything and especially not this. So don't worry.)" He said winking at him happy with the surprised blush it caused "(Kenny will be here to protect you.)" Butters chuckled at that and couldn't help but grin.

"N-nice to know Ken, I feel better already. Come on lets get to class before we're late!" He said grabbing Kenny by the hand and pulling him off, he almost tripped in surprise but couldn't bring himself to care, he ran along side Butters with a huge smile under his parka. Today was already showing in his favor, now he just had to keep it that way.

And if it involved pissing off Cartman even more then he was so up for it. They got to class and sat down next to each other as the other kids started to fill in, Cartman came in with a glare and sat on the other side of Butters giving Kenny a death stare as the boy just smirked at him. The girls came in Bebe seemed more annoyed then usual and Heidi refusing to look at any of the boys as she sat down. Wendy came in with a small frown not being able to find Stan anywhere and Clyde and Token came in talking and joking with each other as they sat down. Craig and Tweek came in talking to each other quietly as well as class started soon.

Butters glanced around and frowned leaning over to Kenny as he whispered.

"Where's Stan and Kyle?" He muttered as Kenny blinked and glanced around frowning as well.

"(I'm not sure to be honest, they weren't on the bus, maybe they got caught up in something?)" Butters frowned but he wasn't sure what else it could be so he just shrugged and nodded as he got out his notebooks looking over to Eric as he kept trying to get his attention and started to talk to him. Kenny rolled his eyes and watched Butters wondering how he could fuck Cartman over for the day, he would have to do it in a way that made him smile so he could go home happy with Buttercup. "(Well I wouldn't worry about it, they'll turn up, they always do.)" He said easily catching Butters attention again as he nodded and smiled at him before looking back to Eric who said something that must have been offensive with the way Butters face fell into a small glare and he just looked down at his books. He had been getting fed up much more easily with Cartman as of late and Kenny couldn't find it more hilarious if he tried.

After the bell rang there was still no sign of Stan or Kyle as everyone got ready, Bebe was biting her lip and Wendy was frowning wondering where the two could have been. Kenny and Butters shared another look with each other now slightly worry.

Where on earth had those two gotten off to?

* * *

Class passed by without a hitch, half of the class didn't even notice the pair was gone, to stuck in their own little worlds. When the bell rang everyone filed out for lunch, Bebe walked out with the other girls but seemed nervous when Wendy tried to talk to her, Kenny, Butters and Eric all left together Butters finally noticing the tension between the two and trying to keep them from killing each other. It wasn't that easy though, the pair seemed more angry with each other then usual. Craig and Tweek left with Token and Clyde the two pairs meeting up outside their lockers.

"So you two had a sleepover before the big day?" Clyde said with a smile as Craig rolled his eyes "Cause I think that's pretty- OW!" He cried and grabbed his head as Tweek smacked him making Craig blink in surprise along with Token. "Tweek whyyyyy?" He said looking at him threw glossy eyes.

"C-cause I don't t-trust your thought p-path! Ack- I-I've gotten to know you farrr to well Clyde!" He said huffing as Craig put an arm around Tweek with a smile, he was sooo proud of him right now. Clyde just pouted and looked away as Token snorted at them all, he certainly had quite the group of friends.

They were all talking as they headed towards the lunch room before Bebe walked up to them. Tweek and Token were imminently on the defensive over Craig and Clyde. Clyde looked up at Bebe with hurt and hope in his eyes, he knew what she did was wrong but he really didn't want to have to give up on her. She made him feel so special when no one else gave him the time of day. He felt his heart crack again when she didn't even look over at him and just focused on Craig with a smile.

"Hey there Craig." She said placing her arms behind her as Craig frowned, he didn't want to deal with this girl right now. And Tweek was about to snap at her for thinking about trying anything.

"Bebe I'm not up for anything you have to say after what you did yesterday. I'm with Tweek and you broke my best friends heart, nothing you do will change my mind." He crossed his arms as Bebe blinked in surprise and looked down with a frown.

"I don't get why you're so upset over that... I'm one of the most popular girls at school and I could do so much for you." She looked angry as she looked back up at him.  
"Besides you were forced into your relationship weren't you? I mean you two sent each other to the hospital once." The others didn't seem very happy at bring that up. Tweek growled at her.

"W-we were tricked into that! I never wanted to fight C-craig!" Being sent to the hospital wasn't that fun though, at least he got to actually know Craig in there so it wasn't all bad.

The little spat was quickly gathering attention as other kids started to stop and stare at the five as Bebe looked more and more annoyed the more Tweek spoke. She wasn't just going to let this end like that. Even if this could end badly it would most likely be for the other boys, she always got away with whatever she wanted.

"Fine then, we can do it this way." She grabbed Craig by his shirt taking them all by surprise before pulling him into a kiss, she had seen the women on her moms soap operas do this and it always seemed to work to get the guy.

Craig's pupils shrunk in shock as he felt a pain in his chest the moment she put her lips on him. Tweek grabbed his own chest gasping in shock as well as Token's mouth dropped open watching her like the crowd that surrouded them.

The worst had to be Clyde though, he was standing there his hands at his chest as he watched his girlfriend kiss his best friend on the lips. The crack in his heart quickly grew before it shattered completely and he let his arms drop to the side. He couldn't even bring himself to cry over this.

Craig only let it happen for a second before he grabbed Bebe's shoulders and shoved her into a locker scratching his mouth and tongue making grossed out noises.

"Oh god! Oh my god what the fuck is wrong with you?!" He shouted taking everyone by surprise, Craig Tucker did not shout, he raised his voice when he got pissed enough but he almost never shouted. He didn't stop there though "Don't ever fucking touch me again you bitch!" He said flipping her off as he pushed a flap of his chullo over his mouth looking like he was about to vomit. Bebe looked at him before her eyes filled with tears and she ran off a few of the girls following her. Tweek screeched after her before grabbing Craig and hugging him feeling the pain in his chest turn to anger. Bebe had crossed the line! He didn't even want to think about what he would do to her if he got the chance to!

"Clyde?" Token's concerned voice spoke up making the other two stop and look over, Clyde was looking at the floor with a blank look, his face paler then usual, he didn't say anything to any of them causing them all to look over in concern. Craig stepped up putting a hand out.

"Clyde, I'm... I'm sorry Bebe did that I didnt... I wouldn't have let her if I knew." He said as Clyde shrugged off his hand.

"Yeah... I know Craig." He said with a blank voice as he turned away from the others. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna take a walk or something." He just walked off after that leaving the other three to look at each other worried. Today wasn't going as planned...

* * *

Butters was stuck sitting between a very angry Cartman and an annoyed Kenny, he was trying to keep the tension between the two low but it wasn't working very well. The pair always seemed to find a way to get under the others skin no matter what Butters seemed to do. He eventually just sighed and picked at his food as the pair fought over whatever it was that was making them so damn angry at each other.

"Oh hamburgers... today has been a mess." He muttered to himself taking a bit of his lunch. Cartman had taken his deserts but he just didn't care at the moment, he hadn't eaten since yesterday and he was really hungry.

Kenny and Cartman were arguing about something again but Butters just tuned it out, he doubted getting involved would help, just like how it didn't the last three times they had already done this. He overheard something about chocolate or strawberry milk but he didn't think he could bring himself to care.

Usually he was always up to listening to his friends no matter what! But... it had already been a long day and he just wanted it to end so he could try to sleep threw Valentines day and avoid everyone. He had been able to do it before, maybe he could do it again. Butters was reaching out for his milk before he heard Kenny's voice.

"(Let go of it fatass- Ah Butters look out!)" He blinked and looked up before getting a face full of strawberry milk making him yelp and rub at his eyes.

"Blah! What is this- milk?" Butters squinted as he took a look at the pink liquid on him, he was gonna be stick now too, god that would get him grounded for sure... Kenny was next to him in concern offering a napkin.

"(Oh Butters I'm so sorry- I was trying to get some milk and that fatass wouldn't let go of it)" He said with a snarl as Cartman growled at him.

"Fuck off Kenny! Look what you did!" They almost started another argument before Butters stood up huffing.

"I need to go wash off. I d-don't know what's up with you two but you're being total assholes right now!" He said storming off as quick as he could pulling off his jacket. Kenny and Cartman watched him go both pausing to watch him pull off his jacket and seeing his shirt rise. Kenny quickly shook his head and glared at Cartman again.

"(Look what you did fatass! You made him leave cause you wouldn't just let me give him the milk!)"

"Better him leaving then deal with an asshole like you Kenny!" The pair kept yelling at each other before it turned into an actual fight without Butters there to stop them. The pair was rolling around on the floor swinging at each other. The other kids who were in the lunch room just started to cheer them on.

Butters ran to the bathroom and pushed inside huffing as he turned on the sink as he started to wash his face.

"God, and here I thought today was gonna go well. Man the world really does hate me sometimes..." He muttered looking in the mirror with a frown "Gosh darn valentines day ruining my week. Always pretending to be happy..." Butters looked at the mirror for a few moments longer before looking away putting his hands behind him as he formed a plan. "Maybe Professor Chaos should give gosh darn Valentines Day a shock no one will expect." He gained and evil grin as a plan formulated in his mind "This school will rue the day the brought this cheery holiday here! Mwhahaha!" He started to laugh before jumping as the door opened and a boy looked at him in confusion. Butters coughed and grabbed his jacket before hurrying out of the bathroom.

He had planning to do.

* * *

Oh my goddddddddddddddddddddddddd

I started this the day I posted the first chapter and I don't know what the fuck im doing with it anymore. So I just started throwing a bunch of V-day things I always talked about as a kid and tried to keep it south park.

I honestly have no idea where to go after this so, if you have any ideas let me know? I'm gonna finish the story but I can't really say it's gonna be soon... First time i've ever really had a rut with stories like these. Guess I'm to focused on my next projects?

Well anyways sorry for the wait and the disappointment of not making this a two-shot but I will finish this a swear! Also to anyone who likes Bebe sorry, I like her too but I needed a girl to be kinda evil in this and she did nearly shoot Wendy over a pair of shoes.

Also the epilogue of A trio's fight is in the works after this is posted so it should be up by the end of the week. Not sure if I need to add anything else so that's that.

Until next time everyone.

Lyn out~


End file.
